


【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末12、13、尾声（完结）

by Sasorichann



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 4





	【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末12、13、尾声（完结）

12.  
2020年前奏的冬天令人措手不及，寒风从窗户缝里悄声涌入，房檐上的冰锥在凌晨凝结和午后融化的循环里，经历不过一个完整的自然日。与肃杀而湍急的冷空气格格不入，大雪似乎并不想青睐这个更北方一点的国度，只下了些零星的冰粒，彻底抹消了JO1的11位成员期盼堆雪人的念头。  
白岩掰着指头算东京多少年没见过大雪封山了，96年那场来势汹汹，不对，那年自己还没出生，漫天鹅毛只存在于母亲碎碎叨叨的感慨中。至于夏天啊，已经过去几个月了，夏末开始，人生轨迹便与练习室里这几个人挂了钩，似乎已经过去很久了，时间缓慢推进着，现在是睡不醒的冬三月。他有点睏，于是半眯起眼睛打盹，又想起几天前离开的某个人，不忍梦到他，于是撑开困顿的眼皮。  
半夜三点，位于首尔的练习室灯火通明。一帮从素人成长为偶像的青少年，在这个过渡阶段，正接受着业务能力的急速催化，由于集训课程安排紧张，容不得一点偷懒的机会，除了日常的唱跳训练，吃饭睡觉闲聊打屁都不带挪窝儿的。  
“祥生那家伙有点怪。”  
“两个人关系好是真的，不过这几天尤其粘着瑠姫，生怕消失了似的。泡菜炒五花肉好吃，大酱加多了有点咸。”满口食物，含混不清。  
“嘛，是这样，上个月29号早晨你也看见了，拍着瑠姫的脸反复确认是不是大活人，难道还是宇宙人吗，如果是宇宙人的话我倒是很开心。你已经拆了第四盒了，要破纪录了哦，你不怕吃吐吗？”  
“再怎么吃也不会胖，不像某些人，嘻嘻。”  
“木全翔也你说话注意一点！”鹤房汐恩挥了挥拳头。  
一连串敲打键盘的声音混入到两个人的拌嘴中。  
“你们不要吵了，蓮くん在睡觉，瑠姫くん也快了。”话题的主角正在练习室的另一端，靠在白岩的一边肩膀上，膝盖上放着笔记本，凭记忆中的关键词找到了某个网页。  
正在擦汗的17岁豆原一成：“呐祥生你不如让他们两个上床……”  
大平差点把笔记本砸过去。  
“……去睡觉。”  
拜屏幕上的搜索结果所赐，大平没有注意力去实现暴力行为。他屏住了呼吸。关于如何从ABO世界回到这里，飘到置顶的最高赞答案，已经不是原来那条了。  
果然。  
大平推了推刚配好的眼镜。  
——这个世界的瑠姫くん快睡着了，而那个世界的瑠姫くん，和姓久保田的那小子，在一起了吧。

久保田不记得白岩说过喜欢自己，毕竟告白和回应都是无疾而终的未完结事件，如同上一个无疾而终的夏天。似乎，两人之间，过去和现在以及有可能的将来，都是求证着对方的言行，从未试探过对方的心情，做爱不说爱。  
坐在教室里的他无心写习题。  
水蓝色窗帘阻挡住伺机而入的雨点，因为他贪恋雨水敲打风中落叶的节奏感，所以不忍心关上窗户。高一年级的教室在二楼，泥土湿润的味道像是被稀释过的MDCI五月心，有初秋最后一波碧草榨成汁的清冽。  
久保田转着右手食指和中指之间的自动铅笔，时不时偷瞄两眼再一次被导师叫来盯自习的白岩。白岩写累了报告，抬起眼正好对上久保田的目光，他扯起嘴角笑了笑，继续低下头奋笔疾书。  
他的笑容是这个阴雨天里稀缺的慰藉。久保田不知怎么想到了这么矫情的比喻。  
同桌的平头男生碰了碰久保田的手肘，小声问：“你和白岩前辈眉来眼去干嘛呢。”  
“没。”  
“我跟你讲，别打他主意了，挺多人追的。”  
“没敢打主意，白岩前辈会拒绝所有追他的人。”不包括我。久保田心里暗爽，表面不露声色，对于隐瞒他和白岩的感情这方面，他是游刃有余的老手，在队内保持暧昧关系时就有了丰富的经验。  
“你知道就好，我憧憬的小林姐被他拒绝过很多次了。”  
小林？耳熟，是对白岩颇具耐心的女Alpha。久保田扭过头跟他确认：“你是说三年级的那位？”  
“嗯。小林ももこ前辈。”对方把脸埋进了支起的16k课本里，像一只扎进沙丘的鸵鸟。  
久保田哦了一声，实在无所事事，顺手拉开了窗帘，凉爽的空气涌进肺里，与此同时雨滴落在课桌上，在纸质的本子上展开四溅的图案，濡湿了灰色的字迹。久保田隐隐担心字迹会被冲淡而湮灭，连忙合上了本子。如今，他想抓住的东西变得多了起来，字迹，雨的节奏，泥的芬芳，还有一些不知是否算数的诺言。  
所有用勇气换来的只言片语，都值得此刻的患得患失。久保田抽出桌斗里的半沓纸巾，用力擦干净了课桌上扩散开的水渍。  
“喂，”然后他拍了拍同桌的肩膀，“光憧憬有屁用啊，去告白吧。”

13.  
雨势没有减小的迹象。  
午休时白岩叫住打算冒雨去抢炒面面包的久保田，晃了晃手中的两份便当。  
“爱妻便当？”久保田趁着同学们作鸟兽散，飞快在白岩脸蛋上啄了一口。  
“想多了。让我妈做了两份而已。”  
“伯母是做给未来儿婿的吗？”  
“你正经一点。”  
两个人拌着嘴架一前一后慢悠悠踱到了通向天台的楼梯，在最上面一阶落座，在这里能通过楼梯拐角的窗户观览到学校的大片风景，如烟似雾的建筑轮廓模糊，像枯笔抹开的蟹青灰几何色块，由翠绿变成山吹色的枫藤像泼了一坛的墨，晕染在以遥远教学楼为立面的画布上。雨幕扇动的风从关闭的天台大门钻入，在脚边溜过，掀起了格子裤边。  
白岩一边说着要身材管理一边将米饭塞给了久保田，久保田把万恶的青椒夹给了白岩，两人谁都没提关于如何穿越回去的事情。  
关于这个话题，他们在下床后不约而同都选择了缄默。待情欲消退，高频运转的大脑CPU逐渐冷却，现实照进海誓山盟，他们开始不安于有关这个世界的一切都只是了无痕的春梦，就像无法保存的照片、难以留住的夏天一样，就像阅后即焚的，来自魔法城堡的密信一样。  
当古老大钟被拨回原本的轨迹，一格一格的推进变成理所当然，日升日落潮涨潮退又回归本来的面貌，月亮还是同一个月亮，谁会在意在时间与时间的衔接处，被弄丢了什么呢？  
只有无关痛痒的日常令人感到安心。  
“好难啊Ruki，美发科的专业课。”  
“隔壁有纹身科，你可以去体验一下。”白岩又扒拉了两口玉子烧，捡走了爱吃的鱼籽，冲了杯玄米茶漱口，“我吃饱了。”  
久保田把剩下的倒进了自己的餐盒里：“你的食量有小猫那么大吗？”  
“上面没有，下面有。”  
“呜哇，前辈性骚扰我。”前辈二字特别加重显得很欠揍。  
“少来。”

“说下面这件事之前，我想抽一支烟。”  
“不许。即使你是2019过完成年生日的Yuto，在这里也要听我的。”  
“好的，我的Leader我的前辈我的Ruki小甜心。”  
“别卖乖，在雨停之前，你要讲完。”  
“嗯，就是，我让翔史くん去和小林学姐告白了。”  
“你的同桌翔平くん吗？”  
“是翔史。翔史说他很憧憬小林学姐，呐，既然憧憬的话就要抓住机会告白，因为永远不知道明天会发生什么，睡觉醒来突然闯入另一个世界，这种在我们身上概率为百分之百的意外，也是真实存在的。”  
“这不挺好的嘛。寂寞的小林さん确实需要一个合拍的Omega，我的手机放哪里了？现在就给她发消息好了，你不会介意我存着其他Alpha的邮箱吧，我很愿意去建议小林さん接受翔太くん。”  
“是翔史。”

白岩和久保田最后一次出现在中央理美容专门学校的校园里，是无限接近仲秋的八月底。  
放课后再也见不到烈日普照大地的景象，木芙蓉抵不过气温的骤降，纤薄的花瓣皱成一团，堆积在花坛的底端。  
他们坐在花坛的台子上，感受到脚踩的地面有岩浆在涌动，地壳不是一百层鸭绒被，却也能隔着厚重的它，感受以某一个凸起为中心辐射四周的细微异常。  
而校园里一切如常，小卖部的老大爷按时摆出刨冰机，他的柴犬依然以熟悉的频率摇着尾巴，包括那位翔史くん和小林さん在内的、穿梭在教学楼之间的情侣们赴着一个又一个约，落日温暖了校服衣摆的颜色。  
他们仍不能解释关于这个时空的悖论。在各自悄悄尝试过无数次之后，发现有些问题并不是十分需要一个答案，就像初识字时，并不需要从《万叶集》开始。  
一会儿去踢球，还是喝奶茶？他问他。  
“回家吧。”

尾声。  
白岩瑠姫倚着大平的肩膀清醒过来，半握起软软的拳头，几根指头酥酥麻麻使不上力气，哼哼唧唧地伸了一个懒腰，像晴好午后晒饱了阳光的布拉多尔猫。  
“Yuto……”他揉揉眼睛，正看到抱着笔记本出神的大平，“诶，是祥生啊。”  
“瑠姫くん，差不多要天亮了呢。”  
“2019年？首尔？”  
“嗯。欢迎回来。”大平张开双臂，给了白岩一个比出道夜那个还要夸张的拥抱，“我会怀念做你小学弟的时光的。”  
“好像做了一个梦。”  
“不是梦哦。”  
“我在专门学校里，我毕业的那所学校，见到了你和Yuto，就是久保田有人，我在YsR时期的队友，他……”  
大平将食指贴在白岩漂亮的唇珠上：“不用讲，我都知道。”说罢将网页上的文字指给他看：  
最高赞答案：促成一对命中注定的恋人，即可穿越回到原本的世界。  
他觉得自己刚刚没有睡着。只是在半梦半醒的时候，大脑里硬生生被植入了一根冒着腾腾暑气的时间线，那是有操场和校服，有木芙蓉和枫藤，还有四散在空气中的高温丝假发碎屑和香烟气味的夏末。夏末错失的恋情在秋初实现，没记住是叫翔平还是翔太的平头男生和小林ももこ，16岁的久保田有人和18岁的白岩瑠姫。

久保田下了首尔飞东京的飞机，在行李转盘前停住脚步，换了手机卡，关掉飞行模式，Line消息提示音连续作响。  
除了几家电子杂志读者模特的邀请函，那个闭上眼睛就能画得不差分毫的头像也在闪动。  
“无论面临怎样的前程，都不会和你分开——Ruki”  
“我会信守诺言的。我想通了，得来不易的出道机会令我患得患失，得到了很多却失去了你，我不想这样。等我回日本——Ruki”  
“别误会，和过去一样，你当然没有我的舞台和饭们重要，至少在我想要报恩的时候，你不要来捣乱——Ruki”  
“还有——Ruki”  
“我喜、欢、算了——Ruki”  
“很害羞的啊——Ruki”  
“喂——Ruki”  
“怎么不回我消息——Ruki”  
“是不是不想听我说话，我会很寂寞的——Ruki”  
“[生气.emoji][生气.emoji][生气.emoji]——Ruki”  
“那么，我去找祥生，啊祥生在抱着笔记本诶嘿诶嘿地傻笑，蓮和奨さん也会听的，不过一个睡着了一个在跟純喜举铁，汐恩和翔也在抢盒饭，年轻就是好啊，有很旺盛的食欲，说起来年轻，我很羡慕一成，他比你还要小三岁呢，sky也比你小，可一点都看不出来，和你一起成年的只有拓実了，诶，什么时候景瑚也看上了他的耳朵了呢。这些人明明在练习室里，在练习的只有末子，是队长过于纵容他们了，如果在YsR我早就开始教训他们啦——Ruki”  
“喔，那些过去事都是真实存在的，你知道我说的是什么——Ruki”  
“我是真的很喜欢你——Ruki”

“我也喜欢你，最喜欢你，全世界最喜欢你——Yuto”

灰色的未读提示，一下子变成了已读。  
今年冬天不会再下雪了吧。  
也许他和他相爱的明年冬天和后年冬天，以及很多年之后的冬天，才会下雪。  
谁会预测到呢。

（完）


End file.
